sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyon Pyon no Mi, Model: Portuguese Man O' War
is a Zoan Type devil fruit consumed by Zetwal. ''Appearance The fruit looks like light-blue grapes with spirals in them. Overview The fruit allows the user to shift between a full human and hybrid form of a Portuguese Man O' War, as well as normal human form, making the user into a Jellyfish Human of the Portuguese Man O' War Kind. Usage While at first it could be thought as a pretty weak Devil Fruit as the hybrid form doesn't seem to give any increase in stats, the only obvious benefits being '''poisonous stingers' by use of life return and by hybridizing only parts of her body Zetwal has managed to make this fruit incredibly deadly by exploiting the less obvious abilities it grants her and hybridizing in interesting ways. 'Tentacles' The Portuguese Man O' War like most jellyfish, true and false, possesses a several dozens of tentacles and Zetwal is able to summon them individually in parts of her body and to hybridize these with her arms to create extra hybrid arms she can use to fight with. While each individual tentacle is weaker than the original arms their sheer possible number more than makes up for this deficit in individual strength with sheer numbers. The length of these hybridized arm tentacles can be upwards of 10 meter long but there is a limit on length and number. If Zetwal hybridizes only her original limbs into an hybrid state she will find that they retain all their strength but will instead lose their joints and become more tentacle like, able to stretch minimally and move in weird and bizarre ways, thus increasing her flexibility when attacking. 'Squishiness' When the user Hybridizes their body using the fruit they become more jellyfish like and as such they become an entity which has an higher body percentage that is made of water and they become squishier as well. Both of these properties make the user more resistant to blunt attacks and shockwaves by allowing the blow's energy to be dispersed and absorbed better. Zetwall will by default hybridize only the vulnerable insides of her body and a super-majority but not all of her muscle to make her insides near invulnerable to damage. Additionally because of this property shock-waves will find themselves doing no damage to her insides. 'Lack of Organs' Because jellyfish are functionally brainless, heartless, boneless and lungless Zetwal is able to take damage that would be fatal and treat it as not-lethal by hybridizing the affected part before or after it suffers damage. Because she is a Zoan the speed of her regeneration is also increased rendering Zetwal particularly hard to kill except through a fight to the death. Zetwal retains all of her normal faculties in hybrid form even if she is lacking the necessary organs to do so in her hybrid state, functioning similar to the Yomi Yomi no Mi. As a direct result of this Zetwal is able to absorb oxygen much better than a normal human and thus can fight for very long periods. 'Transparency' Zetwal is able to hybridize herself into becoming transparent allowing light to pass through her harmlessly. While not truly invisible Zetwal can still make use of this transparency with high speed movement to become effectively invisible temporarily which allows her to dispatch foes who lack the visual prowess or the haki ability to perceive her. ''Trivia'' *This fruit was originally a Crystal Jellyfish fruit but has since evolved into a Portuguese Man O' War fruit. *Pyon means "Boing" which is a joke that jellyfish are supposedly made of jelly and thus go boing when touched. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit